Field of Vision
by Knight Basilisk
Summary: Another fanfic about Kyorhu. The Sohmas are agents created to bring order to their chaotic world. It's a secret that must never be known for the sake of the earth. But another secret must be kept for the sake of the universe.
1. Chapter One

AN: Another story of the couple that was destined to be...a couple ^^;;: Kyo and Tohru! Anyone familiar about Yin/Yang? A brief summary for those who don't know: Yin represents darkness (not necessarily evil), and Yang represents light or the conscience of the human being. Without one, the other cannot function thereby disturbing the cosmic order of our universe. Well, I don't really believe that, but it's great story material. ^_^ 

**Things you might want to know: **

Kyo is now a Yin with Yang tendancies. Now, that would sound messed up, but that almost fits Kyo--he's dark and mysterious as well as outspoken...but I'll just go with the fact that he's mostly dark aka Yin. Well, Yuki was right saying that the cat would throw everything off, so therefore, Kyo is now the troubled protagonist with anti-hero tendancies. The fact that he is neither Yin nor Yang plays sooo well with my story... MUAHAHAAHAHAHHA!!!! 

Enjoy! 

=~*~= 

_Our time has reached its terminal. The end is near…for everyone._

"So, why are we doing this? We can't beat them!" Kyo grunted as he turned on his side facing the couch. 

"Lazy idiot. We haven't exhausted all the choices yet, and here you are, acting like you're already defeated." Yuki spoke w/o turning his head from his desk. 

"Shut up. I don't need to hear anything from you." 

"Kyo, you shouldn't talk like that to your teammates. We are, after all, the closest family you'll ever have." Shigure peaked from the other room he was in to check up on the teens in another one of their squabbles. 

"Yeah, and the last. This is insane! It's impossible to even think that we can beat them!" 

"À coeur vaillant rien d'impossible, _(__Nothing is impossible for a willing heart.),_" Shigure muttered before going back to his work. 

Kyo growled and got up. "Feh. I'm going to go for a walk. I don't want to stick around to hear your stupid French rambling." Before he reached the door, he replied under his breath, "C'est une question de point de vue _(It all depends on your point of view)._" And with that remark, he banged the door behind him. 

A minute later, Yuki sighed, "Why is he even on our team? We could do much better if he was on the opposing side." 

Shigure shrugged. "Everyone has a purpose in life. But it'll take awhile until we figure out his purpose for this team." 

"What was that noise?" Haru asked scratching his oddly colored hair as he entered the room. The white on top was fluffed everywhere while the black on the bottom stayed put. He awoke to a loud bang that rattled the spiritual atmosphere in his room. "My meditation was disturbed by a ...disturbing force." 

"Ah, here comes Mr. Lazy #2. I'm surprised that the smallest noise could wake you up from your afternoon slumber," Yuki stated with a hint of sarcasm. 

"Where's the pizza we got this morning? ...I was meditating. Not sleeping. There's a difference between the two words both denotatively and connotatively." He found the box of pizza on the trash can. Before he went insane with hunger, he traced his index finger on the edge of the pizza box and closed his eyes as his spine prickled with a chill. "Kyo...ate all the pizza..." 

"Well, duh. You don't have to be a psychic to figure that out. He always eats like a pig." Yuki stretched a little and brushed away some strands of purple hair from his face. 

Haru ignored that statement and walked to the door. After a few minutes, "What's wrong with Kyo?" 

"Nothing," said Shigure as he walked in the room rubbing his neck, "if he has monthly cycles of hormones. But enough about Mr. Grumpy. Did you get what we needed?"  
  


"Oh, yeah." Haru moved his hands to the right, flipped his hands left and right, and pulled out a black box out thin air. "Tah-dah!" he said in his most enthusiastic, passive voice. 

Shigure reached for the box and examined it. "You know, if this doesn't work out, you could lead the glamorous life of a magician." 

=~*~=~*~=~*~=~*~=~*~=~*~=~*~= 

Kyo shooed away a cat that started to follow him. Anyone--or anything--that got cute around him always ended up making him irritated, nervous, or irritated. _'Damn Shigure. I don't need any of his "pep-talk." Even if everything was coming to an end, I wouldn't--...'_ Kyo stopped in his tracks to the sound of a scream that pierced the air. "...quit." He turned around and sprinted towards the source. 

=~*~= 

"I...please, I don't have anything! Actually, this is all I have!" 

A girl pushed a box with the dimensions of a foot around in front of the offender's face. "It's worth nothing to you!" She squinted at the baddy as she nervously backed up against the wall of a storehouse. 

The hooligan coughed at what a mistake he had made picking his target. This made his blood curdle. But she wasn't bad-looking either. His eyes traveled up and down her figure. "Well, now, that's too bad. I gotta at least have something for all my troubles." 

Her eyes widened as he advanced closer. "No...NO!!" He walked slovenly towards her. Before he was upon her, she screamed as loud as her throat would allow. She opened her eyes when she heard a dull thud and saw orange strands of hair swirl around and met crimson eyes full of concern. 

"Are you okay?!" she heard him yell. 

She didn't say a word. She looked down and saw the miscreant sprawled with pain clearly written on his features. She looked up and saw her hero waving his hand in front of her face. "Helloo?" 

  
Before she knew it, emotions were building up inside of her and spilled out through her eyes. 

"Is anyone in ther--hey! Wh-why are you crying?! What's the matter?!" 

"I-I...thank you!" She cried all the more and fell on his chest crying on her hands. 

He stood there with his eyes wide open as she sobbed. He opened his mouth but stopped because he really didn't know what to say. Words didn't flow out of his mouth like Yuki, so he opted to just wrap his arms around her shaking body until she calmed down. 

She pulled away smiling up at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." 

Kyo looked down and muttered a, "It's no problem..." 

She gazed at his features that softened from his "yelling" look she saw before she collapsed in his arms. It was very...pleasant... 

They stood like statues before Kyo became self-conscious of what was happening and started to get nervous. He gently shoved her off and scratched the back of his head looking away. "You should be more careful, you know?" he said; his features hardening like before. "It's not like you can waltz wherever you want." 

"I'm sorry...," she said blushing a little. "My name is Tohru." 

"Tohru...I think you need to hurry up and get home." With that, Kyo turned around and left the girl with her thoughts. 

"Wait! Wait...I don't know...what's your name?" 

Kyo stopped a little and turned his head. "You wouldn't remember long enough to call me." 

She smiled. "Try me." 

He began to sweat a little from all the cuteness that emanated from her smile. Kyo thought for a minute. "Nah," he replied and began walking away again. 

"Wha--wait! Really! I want to know your name I--ack!" Tohru almost forgot her box that happened to be resting on the ground. She picked it up and ran behind him. "Please?" 

He walked faster. He never wanted to see her smile again. It made him all woozy-like along with the heavy breathing and the tightening of his chest. "No!" 

She almost caught up to him but tripped from not carefully avoiding a crack in the sidewalk. "Aaah!" she screamed, but caught herself with her legs barely supporting her unbalanced body. She looked up to see him turn around about to catch her, but it looked like he decided against it since she was fine. Once she got up, he started to run again and turned a corner. 

Then, it hit her. No, not a metal pole for once, but a déjà vu. 

_[Flashback]_

_Tohru ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. She looked back to see two more boys join the one that she was being chased by. The thought of outnumbering her three to one scared her even more and she started to cry. She turned a corner, slipped, and slid to an alley where she hid behind some boxes. The boxes proved to be a good hiding place that protected her from the sight of the 3 boys. She sighed and started to sob again when she realized that she was lost. All night long she cried her eyes out and finally fell asleep. _

_The next day, she woke up to see a boy with a baseball cap stare at her. When she got to her feet, he started to run away and she felt the need to follow this mysterious boy. She didn't want to be alone, anymore. _

_She called and pleaded for him to wait, but he would go on. When she thought that she had lost him, she looked up only to see him wait for her to get close enough. _

_[End Flashback]_

She rounded the corner to check if he was there. He wasn't. Of course he wouldn't be there, _'You idiot,'_ she thought of herself. The little boy back then led her back to her home. This guy...was obviously trying to get away. She sighed and tilted her head. When she looked up she was surprised he was there again looking over his shoulder. He made a little "oh-no-I'm-shocked-you-saw-me" jerk with his body and started to sprint off. "Well, that was strange." 

_'Ah, shit. She saw me. Nice going, idiot.'_ Kyo would have kicked himself for being careless if he wasn't running. 

Tohru shook her head and shrugged it off as some sort of a coincidence. Then, she switched to her more serious mode thinking of where she should stay since she had gotten kicked out of her little hole of an apartment. 

=~*~= 

Tohru sighed defeatedly as she collapsed on the steps of a cathedral. "I don't know where to go now...Mom...I wish you were still here to tell me what to do..." She pulled out a picture frame of her mother with a peace sign and a big grin. That always gave Tohru the confidence to keep going…but not now. She was tired and she laid her head down to rest a little. But even resting at the cathedral would not even give her a moment's rest because soon, it started to trickle tiny raindrops from ominous clouds above. Tohru sighed again and started to cry. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" 

Tohru looked up to see a jacket being used as a canvas/umbrella and the same orange hair and crimson eyes staring down at her from the earlier incident with the convict. 

"Don't you think you should be in doors, say, like a house maybe?" 

Tohru jerked up. "Well, I-I ...the truth is...I'm...," she held her mother's picture tightly, "I don't have a home to go back to." With that said, the tears, renewed and freshly made, came pouring down, mixing with the rain. 

Again, Kyo was struck with the illiterate bug as he tried to murmur words of comfort...to no avail. "Come on. This isn't a good place for the both of us," he said while yawning. _'Damn rain...'_ He held his jacket over the both of them. "We'll have to stay in this church for a little while." 

Tohru only nodded her head in response and she climbed up the steps with her orange-topped angel. 

=~*~=~*~=~*~=~*~=~*~=~*~=~*~= 

AN: So, did I beat the longest Author's Note in ff.net? lol Sorry, guys, but I felt like I needed to explain where I'm going with this story...and did a bad job. Gomen nasai! 

FYI, I've only read the first two mangas and watched the first two DVDs, soooooooo, you can leave the fate of my AU Furuba in my loving, careful hands. 

--Knight Basilisk 


	2. Chapter Two

AN: Here's a confession...I don't really know where I'm going with this story. I thought I did...but now I'm so confused it's scary. SCARY!!! I feel so lost! 

Ah, pooh. It'll come to me. So, just sit back and relax. I already took up most of your time. 

**Field of Vision: Chapter 2**

=~*~=~*~=~*~= 

Even inside the church, Tohru shivered violently against the cold. Kyo couldn't help but feel _something_ for this pitiful creature. After all, she wasn't an overly beautiful person by some standards. But Kyo begged to disagree. Even though she was soaked to the bone with a runny nose, he still thought she was beautiful... 

"What the hell...?" he asked himself. _What _was he thinking? It frustrated him that he couldn't think straight right now. Either it was the girl that was sitting right beside him or the rain. Whatever... 

He threw his jacket over her and yawned. "Now, what's this about no home?" He stretched again and slouched on the pew. 

Tohru blushed despite the cold that pierced through her bones. "Thank you," she mumbled. She pulled the jacket around herself tighter and waited a moment to begin her story. "My mom...she--," Tohru paused and turned to face Kyo, but he was fast asleep next to her. She shook her head and left him to sleep. Soon, she, too, felt the urge to sleep and leaned on Kyo's shoulder. She yawned after closing her eyes and welcomed the euphoria. 

Kyo shifted a little from the dream he was having. He cursed the rain for making him so tired that he just blacked out. Soon, the dream turned into a nightmare. 

_'What the hell is this?' he whispered to himself. _

_"Welcome, Kyo, to your end." _

_Kyo turned around from this sudden proclamation and faced the barrel of a gun. _

_BANG. _

Kyo woke up with a start from the loud crack of thunder and almost pushed the sleeping girl off the pew. He listened to the weather outside as Tohru calmed her fast-beating heart. The weather had gotten worse in their 10-minute nap and Kyo was getting more sluggish than usual. 'This isn't good,' he thought. If he didn't get back to the house pronto, he'd be in deep shi— 

Wait, he thought. House—this girl doesn't have one. Damn, he muttered. What was he supposed to do now? For some frustrating reason, he couldn't just leave her here. But if he brought her back with him, he'd be in a bigger mess of shi— 

"Excuse me," Tohru said, interrupting his thought process. "Are you okay? You look pale." 

Kyo rubbed his face with his right hand and answered gruffly, "I'm fine." 

"Oh," she replied. "I just thought that maybe you were having a nightmare..." 

"My whole life is a nightmare," he snapped back. He sighed. "Sorry...it's the rain." 

"It's okay, I understand." And with that, she smiled up at him as if the whole world was a beautiful and loverly place to be in. 

"Why do you do that?" 

"What?" 

"Nothing..." Kyo rubbed his eyes once more and got up. "Come with me," he said a little too hesitant. 

"Where are we going?" 

"Home." 

Not two seconds later, the doors burst open and lightning and thunder simultaneously flashed and sounded. The scenario would have been a comical cliché except for the fact that it was missing its humorous element. 

Kyo turned around with his body on high-alert at the sound of the doors banging on the walls. He gasped and swore that his heart had almost stopped. _'What the hell is he doing here?!'_ Kyo felt his own body move back a few steps. 

"Hello, Kyo," the stranger said. His voice brought about an air of death about him. His black hair flipped about his head with the wind rushing in, mixing with the blackness of his eyes. His black turtleneck along with his black pants hugged his form and almost made him look a bit weak. But Kyo knew better. 

Tohru glanced at her rescuer. _'Kyo...'_

He analyzed the orange-haired boy and smiled. "You look like you've gotten stronger. How strong are you, Kyo? Let's find out..." Before he finished, he quickly reappeared in front of him and startled Kyo. "Pathetic." With that said, he knocked Kyo across the church with one swift motion of his arm. "I think I'll take this young woman off your hands." 

"Kyo!" Tohru heard herself scream. Her concern was overwhelmingly strong that it seemed that the room pulsed with her heart. 

The stranger stopped in his tracks and felt his heart double in beat and his breath became short gasps. He turned around to face Tohru who scuffled backwards. "Wha-what the hell did you do to me?!" He clutched his heart and doubled over. He kneeled on the ground trying to steady himself. He glared at Tohru and tried to grab her arm. 

The ground shook as he gasped even faster. Kyo looked around him and cursed before grabbing Tohru and her things. "Come on! Let's go!" 

Tohru, still speechless from what had happened a few seconds ago, obeyed what she was told. She gripped his hand and they both ran out of the cathedral. 

"That girl...that...bitch...who...who is she...?! AAAAARRRGGGHH!!!!" He shook violently and screamed before the building collapsed. 

=~*~= 

They both ran a few blocks down before Tohru had to stop to catch her breath. Kyo leaned against a chain-linked fence and calmed his breathing faster than she did. "Are you okay?" He managed to get out between gasps. 

Tohru closed her eyes for a minute and calmed her spinning head. "I should ask you the same thing..." She pulled her hair back and placed her hand on her forehead. "You're the one who got knocked through two pillars!" 

Kyo popped his neck. "Yeah, well it wasn't that bad. I can take it." He scratched his head. "Now, he's after her, too...," he said off-handedly. _'Why?'_

_'After me?'_ Before she could venture further, the whole world seemed to be underwater as it swayed back and forth in front of her eyes. With one last blink, she closed her eyes and let gravity pull her down. 

"Tohru!" Kyo's voice echoing in her head was the last thing she had heard. 

"'~*~'" 

Kyo felt the pressure of every pair of eyes piercing into his being. He couldn't help but sweat underneath all the unwanted attention. 

"Kyo..." It was Shigure who began. "Now...I know my motto's usually 'Mi casa su casa,' and so forth and so on, but I didn't know how far you'd go to test it." Shigure moved closer to the unconscious body. "She's not bad-looking, I'll give you that. Your good taste surprises even me--" 

Kyo's skin prickled. "YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING YOU PERVERT!" He suddenly forgot the situation he was in and stepped in front of the older man. 

Shigure held up his hands in defense. "Hold it, Kyo, I'm not going to do anything—" 

"But I am." Yuki unfolded his crossed arms and approached the orange-head. "I can't believe how mindless you are." 

"Shut up! I don't need permission from you. This isn't even your house!" 

"You're endangering everyone, Kyo. You know that? Have you even thought this through? Obviously, you haven't, from that 'stupid' face you're giving me. And I'm first in command. I am your superior, you low-life. I can kill you with one flick of my finger--" 

Kyo felt his arm twitch and grabbed Yuki's collar. "I'm going to pound your face in you damned bastard!" 

Yuki almost felt the urge to roll his eyes. "You're such a child. And if you want to talk about 'bastards' you should just look at your own pathetic life. 

"Sh-shut...UP!!" He pushed Yuki away with the hand that had grabbed his collar and swung his other hand for a hook at the purple-haired boy's jaw. 

"You'll never beat me," Yuki stated as he grabbed Kyo's wrist and stopped the punch. "You can **never** beat me." Yuki narrowed his eyes and sent chills down Kyo's spine. 

Kyo hated to admit that even that cold stare had an affect on him. The only other person he had seen that look on was— 

"Ugh...where am I?" Tohru groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

The two teens quit their little spat and turned their full attention on her. Yuki unruffled his Chinese-style collar and kneeled down by her side. "Hello," he said gently. "It seems that the sleeping beauty is awake." 

Shigure's scalp prickled as he thought of Yuki stealing his line. Tohru blushed a little from his comment. Kyo fumed a lot from his comment. But this once, he would let it slide. Just **this once**. 

"Eh...um...well, that is..." Tohru stuttered from being speechless on what to say next. But that was cut short when Haru stepped closer to her from his place that he stood for quite a while and placed his hand on her forehead. "You have a fever." 

Tohru blushed again as another handsome young man approached her. Kyo turned his head from...jealousy? He ground his teeth. No, he thought. She was probably flushed from her fever. 

Haru pulled his hand back thoughtfully. His actions did not go unnoticed by Yuki. He looked at Haru with tactful eyes. Haru turned around and said, "I'm going to get some ice...wherever that is." The last comment was made for himself seeing that it would take awhile for him to find it. 

Shigure stepped from behind Tohru. "Well, now, that's a serious predicament you're in. We'd better put you in a room." 

"What? No, I feel fine! Really! Eh, heh..." She tried to stand up but only succeeded in falling back down in defeat. Kyo moved towards her to make sure she was fine, but Yuki beat him to it. Tohru felt his hands beneath her head and on her arm. "No, we insist." He stood up. "Kyo, go fix her a room." Kyo's eyes widened in rebellion and he fought the urge to say, "Go do it yourself shithead!" But when Tohru's eyes met Kyo's, her face lit up with a smile and...he couldn't resist. He sulked and climbed the stairs in silence. 

"Thank you so much," she whispered. "I-I don't know how to pay you back, but I promise I will make it up to you all some day." She was so grateful at this sudden turn of events. "Are you sure I won't be any trouble?" 

Shigure shook his head. "Of course not! It'll be a nice change!" 

Tohru bowed her head. _'Thank you, God...thank you...'_ Tears spilled from her eyes "Thank you so very much...I can't believe that you would just take a stranger like me in to your home..." She looked up when Yuki brushed away her tears. 

"Mi casa su casa," Yuki said with a warm smile. 

Again, Shigure felt prickles emaciating his skull. _'Whose house is this, anyways...?'_ he thought sarcastically. 

"And once you feel better, you can tell us all about yourself, Ms—" 

"Tohru...Tohru Honda." 

"Ms. Honda." She became captivated with his eyes as he said her name. Her brain felt numb as she concentrated on his beautiful grayish-purple eyes. 

Tohru yawned slightly. "Thank you...again...," she whispered before falling into a deep sleep. 

"You better not have done anything damaging to her." Kyo stepped from the shadows. 

"Your empty threats bore me. Just take her upstairs." Yuki stared at him coldly. 

Kyo furiously ground his teeth from making any noise that would wake the girl from her slumber. So, he picked her up and carried her upstairs. 

He slid open the door to his room that was as clean as ten minutes could make it. He stuffed every dirty clothing in the hamper and threw it in the closet promising himself that he'd wash it later. Other than that, there was a futon in the middle of the room that was unrolled for her to sleep in. "Since there's not an extra room for you, I guess you can have mine...," he mumbled. "It's not much...but if you'll take it, it's yours." He placed her gently on the mat and covered her body with the blanket. Her clothes weren't wet, anymore, but he considered whether or not he should give her a new change of clothes. The thought embarrassed him to death so he opted to replace his jacket with a softer sweater on her. He replaced the blanket and turned off the lights. He turned around and glanced over the room to give himself reassurance of her safety until his eyes fell on her sleeping face. 

It's so angelic...he thought. Unreal, ethereal, unearthly, heavenly, beautiful...He had never felt so calm in his life. All of his worries and troubles passed away like the sun chasing away the clouds. _'What are you..Tohru Honda...?'_ With that he slid the door shut. 

"'~*~'" 

Later that night, Yuki sat in deep thought on his chair. "What have you discovered about the girl?" he suddenly asked. 

Haru emerged victoriously, stepping out of the kitchen with a bag of ice in his hand. "She's interesting. That's all." 

Yuki looked up at him disbelievingly. "That's it?" 

"Like I said. That is all." Haru turned around and walked upstairs to give the girl her ice pack. 

The brows of the purple-haired boy knit together in suspicion as he watched the younger man's figure retreat back into the shadows. 

"'~*~'" 

"Yes, he felt something. I know; I can tell." 

"Keep watch on that girl. And keep an eye on that half-wit, as well." 

"Yes, master." 

"'~*~'" 

AN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! It feels nice to have two chapters done, so that when I update it'll be in the top of the list of stories again and, well, what a great way to advertise. Doesn't make sense? Sorry, I don't make sense when I'm half asleep. 

Kyo and Tohru forever! 

-Knight 


End file.
